Season 6
This season is the first and last with FMG. There are 5th and 6th graders in this season. It switches back and forth between JCS and FMG. Episodes *''First Day FMJay! Part 1-'' Gabby and Mia go to FMG and are surprised to see Mick and Mallory who is called Mallz in their room, JCS doesn't like being with TMS. *''First Day FMJay! Part 2-'' Gabby and Mia catch up with Mick and Mallz, They go to an assembly to meet the teachers. Hailey sort of becomes friends with them. *''Venus and Mercury-'' Gabby really likes the new kid David until she finds out he lost his virginity, Holly K. is nasty to America and America stands up to her. *''Cutting Part 1-'' Nick and Jess find out that Hailey is cutting herself because of depression, Mick doesn't like that Jamie moved so she tries and calls her but she wont pick up. *''Cutting Part 2-'' Hailey gets help from the guidance counselor to stop cutting herself, Mallz sees Jess setting a match on fire to burn down the girls toilet paper holders in the girls bathroom, Mallz stops her. *''The Bomb-'' FMG gets a bomb threat and nobody believes it. But the next day the bomb goes into the school. Everyone runs out with their bags and furniture just to see FMG explode in front of their eyes. JCS kids go back to JCS and TMS kids go back to TMS for the rest of 6th grade. *''Aftermath-'' Gabby and Mia are excited to go back to JCS. James and Mike are astonished to here what had happened to FMG. *''Whirlpool-'' Carmine, and James make up sill stories about what had happened to FMG but get yelled at by Mrs. Murphy, Andrew and Marcus send Mike to guidance for being to scared, America and Anne are kinda depressed but Holly K. is happy to be back at her old school, Mallz hates her new teacher but Mia has a crush on him. *''Stretching Your Legs Part 1-'' America is sort of happy Anne and Jay break up, Holly K. kisses Jacob in a CPR lesson and enjoyed it. *''Stretching Your Legs Part 2-'' Holly K. asks Jacob out and he says yes, Raphael is upset his best friend has a girlfriend and he doesn't, America and Mike host the school talent show. *''Staring Out My Window-'' Gabby is sick of her natural hair so she dies it red with purple highlights, Carmine is sick of playing sports. *''Get Back Up When It Knocks You Down-'' Holly K, and Jacob make out, Jay can't stop thinking of Anne so he asks her out again and she says yes. *''Wavy and Spunky-'' Gabby goes back to the hair salon and gets shorter wavier hair, Mia dies her hair blonde, Raphael doesn't like it when people call him gay. *''Music To My Ears-'' America gets nominated for smartest kid, MIa and Gabby sing at a Yankee's game, Mike and Carmine try to get Marcus removed from their social studies group. *''Field Day-'' JCS has its first annual field day, Marcus and Jay skip it to write inappropriate things in the bathrooms, Gabby is happy to win for her homeroom in field day. *''Gonna Soak Up The Sun! Part 1-'' Holly K. gets addicted to indigestion pills, Raphael questions his sexuality. *''Gonna Soak Up The Sun! Part 2-'' Holly K. loses her addiction, Raphael concludes that he is straight, Jay and Anne make out in public and James, Mike, and Carmine witness it. *''America The Beautiflu-'' America gets the flu and has to miss class, Nick says no when Andrew asks her out, Gabby finds out that David moves. *''Flying High Part 1-'' It is the last day of 6th grade. Marcus brings beer to school, Marcus and Jay get drunk, Gabby, Mia, Anne, America, Mick, Mallz, and Holly K. find them drunk. *''Flying High Part 2-'' Jay and Marcus get 6 weeks of summer community service, Mallz and Mick play truth or dare with Gabby and Mia, Mick gets dared to kiss Raphael and does it, everyone leaves for summer. *''Bummer Summer-'' The school gives them a summer field trip on a cruise but the cruise sinks and they are stranded on an island, They luckily get rescued by a helicopter and get back to their town. Lots of things happen between friends and relationships but they are all fixed towards the end. Main Characters *Gabby- 6th grade *Mia- 6th grade *Mick-6th grade *Mallz-6th grade *America-6th grade *Anne-6th grade *Raphael-6th grade *Mike- 5th grade *Carmine-5th grade *James-5th grade *Andrew-5th grade *Jay-6th grade *Holly K.-6th grade *Marcus-6th grade *Jacob-6th grade Recurring Characters *Jess- Appears in a few episodes-6th grade *Nick- Appears in a few episodes-6th grade *Hailey-A girl from TMS-6th grade. *Mrs. Murphy- Principal of JCS New Characters *Mallz- was a special appearance on the show before. *Mick- was a character on the show before.